The Evil Regal Blogs
by Scribes and Scrolls
Summary: What happens when a certain highly strung mayor finds the whole town has been secretly gossiping online about her and Emma? Just a silly one-off throwaway fic.  The title is no relation to the Evil Regals on Twitter, it's just the name is so apt.
1. Chapter 1

THE EVIL REGAL BLOGS

By Scribes and Scrolls

Part 1 - Login

"Miss Swan, a word. NOW if you please."

Sheriff Emma Swan lifted her head from her paperwork and wondered what she'd done now to have the mayor of Storybrooke sweep into her office in such a state of high dudgeon. Or to be more accurate, her _latest_ state of high dudgeon. Last week's scandal of the mayor's Merc being towed came to mind. Well, it was a disabled zone. No exceptions, Emma grinned inwardly. Not that she'd know anything about that. *cough*

Regina Mills tossed her head angrily and pinned Emma with a cold look as she thumped a sheaf of pages on the blonde's desk.

"I want to know what you intend to do about THIS," she hissed, eyes flashing darkly.

"And what exactly _is_ this?" Emma asked curiously reaching for the paper, while surreptitiously watching as Regina slid herself onto the side of the desk, her tight dark blue skirt riding up her legs. It was, to say the least, highly distracting. She wondered if Regina worked out. Her eyes lost focus.

"Miss Swan! This is important!"

Tearing her eyes back to the sheaf in front of her, Emma began to read.

"Someone has posted this where _anyone _could read it," the mayor furiously ranted. "Sidney showed it to me today. I am told this defamatory trash is all over Storybrooke!"

Emma leafed through the documents. Printouts of internet blogs, forum comments from anonymous users, all swapping Storybrooke gossip and innuendo with a great deal of gusto, humour and, well, smirking.

"So what's the problem," Emma asked in genuine confusion. Hell, a little gossip never hurt anyone. In fact it was almost unnatural how Storybrooke had the vibe and spontaneity of a 100-year-old library. No one ever seemed to talk out of turn. Well except, perhaps, Ruby. But seeing this, finally it all made sense. The whole fracking town were online gossips! Ha.

Somehow that just seemed too funny. Emma tried to picture Mr Gold swapping rumours, recipes and sizzling scandals with Ruby under assumed names. She started to laugh and swallowed it only with great effort under the mayor's withering glare.

"_What's the problem_?" Regina sputtered, eyes bulging. "Sheriff Swan - MARCH 12 IS THE PROBLEM."

The mayor leaned forward, her breath hot against Emma's bent neck, her silky bronze shirt billowing open just above eye level and giving Emma an unintentional and most delightful view. Black lacy bra encasing white soft breasts. Very, very nice. She wondered briefly at the significance of the gold chain dangling in that alluring valley. Emma swallowed and shook her brain mentally as she chastised herself. It was not the time for her errant hormones. The mayor was on the verge of wrath-induced self- immolation.

The sheriff slid her eyes over to where Regina's finger was now impatiently tapping.

**March 12:**

**Save Henry:** Notice how a certain regal leader seems into a certain blonde?

**SnackTime:** I know - those 2 have sum desperate eye sex goin on.

**HaleysComet:** You see that 2? not just me then.

**BootyCall:** They need to get a room before madame regal blows a gasket

**LooseLips:** o pls it's been so long regal's bits have prolly dropped off

**SnackTime:** Hahaha

**CharmOffensive:** well I think it's nice

**Save Henry:** Those two will have to kill each other before it even gets in the realms of nice.

**SnackTime:** U c the way Regal checks out sherif's 6 tho? eyes all ova her?

**Save Henry:** So ... are they doing it yet or not?

**BootyCall:** Not

**LooseLips:** Not

**HayleysComet:** No but they should.

**CharmOffensive:** None of our business. But I hope so. They both need love.

**SnackTime:** Hahaha. Yeah, "love".

**Save Henry:** And would blondie be into _that_?

**CharmOffensive:** STILL none of our business, SH.

**LooseLips:** Sheriff only eva tlks about Her Regalness. or henry. So maybe. Yeah I think so.

**Save Henry:** pfft.

**SnackTime:** Def up 4 it.

**HayleysComet:** Nevr taks her eyes off her. too true.

**CharmOffensive:** Those 2... what a pair.

Ah. Emma frankly didn't have the first clue what to say. She flushed deeply and slowly slid her eyes up to Regina's. "It seems we have a following."

Regina bared her lips: "That's all you can say? An elected official is being mocked and gossiped about, maligned publicly and that's the best you can do?"

"I could point out you're not the only one being gossiped about, although I don't see how we're being maligned. Well apart from that stupid crack about your bits drop..." she faded out at the furious look on the mayor's face.

"You _don't_ see...?" Regina narrowed her eyes and brought her lips beside Emma's ear and continued in a quivering, whispered rage. "The people of Storybrooke think we are engaged in some _tawdry_ mating ritual. This is _humiliating _for me. How do you propose to stop this? Will you arrest them?"

"_Really _Regina? Is the idea of a handful of people suggesting we're ogling each other so offensive to you, you want a witch hunt? What laws have they even broken? It's a crime to read too much into things now? And how do you propose we find out who's who anyway?"

"You're the sheriff, Miss Swan, don't ask me to do _your _job for you. And the idea should be as repugnant to you as it is to me."

Emma couldn't help it. A flash of anger and hurt washed across her face before she could stop it. Worse, Regina who missed nothing, raised a surprised eyebrow.

"You DO find this idea repugnant Sheriff Swan...?" she asked archly, sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

Emma frowned and shuffled the pages. What to say? She knew, actually she'd always known, she was attracted to Regina Mills. Her glossy dark hair, her faintly spicy apple scent, her toned body, her fire, her stunning brown eyes, always flashing and furious about something... Her enraging habit of always making everything going wrong somehow Emma's fault. Of yeah, the sheriff frowned. Less enticing.

Emma actually hated virtually everything Regina stood for, most of what she said and especially how she kept Henry on such a short leash. But to describe the idea of them being together as _repugnant_, well, nothing could be further from the truth. She couldn't honestly say she didn't get a certain visceral thrill whenever Regina sized her up and got right up in her face. Like now.

But, as she had just discovered, the feeling was about as one-sided as you could get.

So Emma simply ignored the question and stood awkwardly. "Well I will make a few inquiries at Granny's. If this is a regular group, Ruby may know something. And if she does, I'll tell them to give it a rest. All right? Because there have been no laws broken here."

Regina slid off the desk and stood to her full height, adjusting her skirt sharply. She turned to face the sheriff scornfully. Her mouth formed a half sneer, as if unable to fully register what had just passed. "You really are _pathetic_ - in so many ways." And she stormed out, slamming the door.

Emma winced as her ears protested.

So the mere idea of her and the mayor filled Regina with so much horror she wanted to launch the Inquisition. Lovely. And flattering. She grabbed the printouts and her jacket and headed out, thoroughly depressed.

. . . . . .

Ruby had been spectacularly unhelpful in Emma's quest for the gossipy bloggers. So unhelpful Emma mentally slid her to the top of the list of suspects. Most likely she was one of the members, having access to boundless bar-fuelled rumours to start with.

Finally Emma levelled with her: "Look, Ruby if it is you, and I really don't care, just tell the others to cool it for a while until Regina's off my back."

"Regina's on your back?" Ruby offered a teasing smirk, and Emma sighed.

"Seriously Ruby? Quit that. Regina and I are not an item nor are ever likely to be."

"If you say so," the bartender said with a wink, adding, "and I notice you said not '_likely_' to be. So you haven't entirely ruled it out then."

With that she chuckled and wandered off to take another order.

Emma rubbed her face as if trying to erase that entire conversation. Damn. Ruby could be surprisingly shrewd at times.

Out of the corner of her eye she spied David and Mary Margaret. Ahh, quarry number two.

She slid into the booth with them, bumping against her roommate. "Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly. "I just needed a word with 'Charm Offensive' over here." She pinned David with sharp blue eyes and stated: "While I appreciate your desire that Regina and I _feel the love_," she said doing air quote marks around the last three words, "Regina is not happy."

She slapped the printouts down on the table and looked at him closely. The man gaped at her, genuine confusion in his eyes.

Hmmm, well that did not go as expected. Emma mentally scratched his name off her list. That pseudonym did seem too easy, anyway. She was about to apologise when she felt rather than saw the rapidly rising, suspiciously deep blush on Mary Margaret's face.

Oh no.

"_Mary Margaret_," Emma gasped, appalled. "It's you? You're Charm Offensive?"

The brunette looked down and cradled her tea. "I'm sorry Emma. I just picked the first name that came into my head, and I just happened to be thinking of David..." She looked up at her sheepishly.

The man in question gave a pleased half grin and the sheriff had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the doe-eyed couple.

"Em, you've only been here a little while so you have no idea how boring Storybrooke can get at times," Mary Margaret pleaded, spreading her hands. "So I just, you know, pop by that blog site every now and then, catch up on the news, like who's dating who, and pop a few comments in. And for the record I do think you need a little love. And Regina needs it too. When you think of it, you are ideally suited. Both lonely and driven and, um, obsessed with each other..." she faded out at the look on her roommate's face.

Emma could not believe her ears. She stared at the normally so buttoned up teacher open-mouthed. "Do you have _any _idea how angry Regina is? I thought she was about to reach over the desk and rip my tongue out today. All for saying that there was nothing I could do and it's no big deal."

"Oh Emma, I am truly sorry. I know it was terribly immature of me. But I ... it's about the only fun any of us gets around here. Although I agree the others did get out of hand by the April entries. And the May ones - well I am not surprised the mayor was upset at those. And she was right to be. I do NOT endorse those AT all. And I told them as much." She blinked when she saw the look of growing trepidation on Emma's face.

"Oh ... don't tell me you haven't read those yet? You mean the mayor is this mad just because of _MARCH_?"

Emma nodded slowly and quickly began to flick through the later pages. As she came to April and then May, her eyes widened. "I don't think Regina has gotten to these yet. She rushed right over here when she got to ... Oh God. GOD! _Oh_ ... Well I happen to know THAT isn't even physically possible, no matter how much yoga or Pilates she does."

Emma glanced back up at her contrite friends with their matching expressions of whipped puppies. "Look, I don't get it. Do they really hate her so much? And do they really have such a low regard for me that they think I would be involved with someone they see as so... _evil_?"

David and Mary Margaret shared a look and hesitated.

Finally the teacher spoke: "It's an outlet Emma," she explained quietly. "They don't really mean it but the mayor has, in big ways and small, controlled all our lives so tightly for so long, it's a reaction. And in speculating about her sex life, and by extension insinuating it extends to yours, they feel better. Like, for one brief moment, they have control over the scariest woman in Storybrooke. And if you read all the entries you'll know everyone's life gets gossiped about. David and I do not get off lightly either. And the things they say about Ruby... well... best not repeat those."

"David, did you know about this?" Emma asked wearily. "These, ah, 'evil regal' blogs, for want of a better name."

"Um..." now he flushed. Slowly he put up his hand. "Haley's Comet."

"Great," Emma sighed heavily in disappointment. "Can you two _children_ please tell the other 'kids' to knock it off until the mayor recovers - and especially before she gets it into her head to read April or," she shuddered, "May."

Mary Margaret and David nodded vigorously in unison.

"We really are very sorry." David said, hanging his head.

"We are."

"And you'll notice, we were nothing if not supportive," David added hopefully.

"The entire time. Because we care about you," Mary Margaret agreed softly, looking shamefaced.

"I noticed. Thanks for that at least." Emma glanced at her watch. "Look, I have to go. Regina will want to know the results of my 'investigation'."

"You won't tell her we..." Mary Margaret's eyes went wide.

"Of course not. I'll see you at home later." She rose to leave when Mary Margaret's hand reached out to snag her arm. "Before you see Regina, read June. _June 8_."

Emma paused, a worried look crossing her face, nodded and left.

God, what now?


	2. Chapter 2

THE EVIL REGAL BLOGS

By Scribes and Scrolls

Part 2 – Logout

Emma sat in her car outside the Mayor's office and flicked through the remaining pages. June had indeed been a revelation. The school boyish smirks had turned from derisive about the mayor to something quite different. There was an appreciation for Emma and a sense of longing for the changes they thought they were starting to see. Not just in Storybrooke, but especially in their mayor.

**June 8**

**LooseLips:** I saw regal smile today. A real one, genuine, not the 'I'll smite you where you stand look' either.

**SnackTime:** impossible! really?

**LooseLips:** And she wasn't even smiling at the sheriff.

**SnackTime:** hahaha. So who?

**LooseLips:** Gran.

**SnackTime:** She thanked me last week for something.

**LooseLips:** That's new.

**HaleysComet:** Regal came over for dinner. She was excellent company.

**SnackTime:** holy crap. Another first, HC.

**LooseLips:** It seems a certain blondie is having quite the effect on regal. But they still fight all the time.

**HayleysComet:** Shame. They would be good together

**LooseLips:** Kinda balance each othr

**SnackTime:** yeah

**Save Henry:** hi. What've I missed?

**LooseLips:** Regal and sheriff should b together.

**Save Henry:** Please, they fight 24/7.

**SnackTime:** Until they stop. Then, sparkage

**HaleysComet:** That would light up the sky.

**Save Henry:** You're forgetting blondie hates her.

**HaleysComet:** you can't know that. None of us really know

**Save Henry:** just can't see her wanting regal

****HaleysComet:**** don't be so sure. Regal should make a move.

**Save Henry:** Would love 2 be a fly on the wall for that roadkill event.

. . . . . . . . .

Emma walked slowly to the mayor's office, thinking hard as she knocked on the door. Regina showed her in wordlessly and pointed to the chair opposite her imposing marble desk. There was something just out of reach in the sheriff's brain but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something not quite …

"Sheriff. You have news?" Regina looked at her coolly, sliding into the seat opposite.

"I have investigated, and I have spread the word for them to give it a rest," Emma replied, eyeing the mayor thoughtfully. Her brain still tickled around the June 8 blog.

"What?" Regina asked disdainfully. "That's it? Just 'Oh pretty please don't humiliate the office of the mayor for a while?'."

"Yep."

"Although as we've established you don't seem to think there's any denigration."

"Not really, no," Emma admitted with a shrug. "Politicians and public officials are always fair game."

"And what about you and me personally?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't feel denigrated to be linked in the same realm as me... romantically?"

Emma looked at her and wondered how to answer that little bomb. Finally she opted for the truth. "No, I really don't."

Regina looked at her oddly and snorted. She rose to pour a drink. "Would you like one, Miss Swan? My best apple cider."

Emma shook her head. "On duty."

Regina said nothing and resumed her seat, the heavy-set cider glass poised at her lips.

"Clearly, Sheriff, you see no harm in any of this," Regina continued dryly. "But I suppose it would be too much to expect you to see this from a mother's point of view?" She tipped her head back and swallowed.

Emma watched the swan-like neck angled towards her and marvelled. Did Regina actually have a bad angle? She sucked in a breath and forced herself to think about the mayor's words.

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

Regina slammed down the glass so hard the remaining liquid sloshed up the side. Any pretense at friendliness was now gone. "Some _creature_ has the screen name 'Save Henry' – implying I am such an unfit mother that my own son deserves rescuing. From _me_! Or did that little detail escape you, too? If that's not defamation I don't know what is."

Emma blinked. One of the whirling pieces of puzzle that had been floating around in her head locked into place. Damn, she was right. It was nasty.

Regina leant over her desk, nose to nose, and husked: "Now I want you to go back out there and DO YOUR JOB – properly this time! You will get to the bottom of these _vile lies_ at once."

Regina's eyes glittered dangerously. "Do I make myself clear, Sheriff Swan?"

"Crystal, Madame Mayor. And might I remind you of something?"

"What is it?" Regina spat back.

"Even _you_ can't control _everything_."

"Get out!" Regina snarled.

"Oh I'm leaving," Emma said, scrambling to her feet. "Madame Mayor."

. . . . . . . . . . .

Emma sat on the couch at home, reading the printouts again, scowling mightily. She heard her flatmate making a hot drink in the kitchen.

"Want one Em?"

"No thanks. Got work."

Stirring and banging noises resumed.

"Still working on Storybrooke's infamous underground evil regal files?"

"Mmm. You know Regina made a fair point today - in between chewing me out. Save Henry. Who the hell is that?"

"No idea. We don't actually know who anyone else is, you know. I mean we have suspicions and all, but no real proof…"

"So any suspicions about Save Henry? I mean it sounds like someone who really hates Regina."

"Well… David and I did used to wonder if it was you. The name, and the fact it appeared around the time you first did."

"ME!"

"Well it was all circumstantial of course. But I didn't think it was you. It's kind of mean."

"Trust me Mary Margaret, I have no interest in hanging around a bunch of juvenile computer jockeys talking smack about other people. Um, sorry, no offence."

"None taken. It is my secret shame," Mary Margaret smiled wryly as she came over to the couch holding a tea.

"What if Save Henry is actually Henry?" Emma asked.

"It's not."

"How do you know? I mean the name fits. Although how he'd know about Regina and me and the um…"

"_Desperate eye sex_?" Mary Margaret asked, now highly amused, watching the telltale flush spreading up Emma's neck.

"Yeah. That. _Allegedly_."

"It's not Henry. Emma, I have been that beautiful little boy's teacher for several years now and he has many wonderful qualities. Unfortunately spelling and the correct use of apostrophes are not among them."

"OK scratch Henry. What about Sidney? He can spell well. He's a journalist for god's sake."

"But he has no motive. If April 15's hot gossip is anything to go by, he's also in love with Regina. He has no reason to plot against her."

"He's what?"

"Well so they say."

"_They_ also say I should be with Regina."

"And you _should_ be," Mary Margaret grinned.

"Et tu, Mary Margaret?" Emma exhaled heavily.

"I notice you're not arguing with me."

"What would be the point? It's _unanimous_," Emma snorted.

"You do have _some_ say in this."

"Apparently not. And besides, even if I did entertain the idea," Emma began her eyes slowly sliding up to meet Mary Margaret's bemused ones, "Regina has made it very plain the idea is, and I quote 'repugnant'."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "You don't think she doth protest too much?"

"I think, Mary Margaret," Emma grinned, "You have been reading way too many fairytales."

"Ahh so you see you and Regina as your fairytale ending?" the teacher laughed.

"You are _completely_ impossible," Emma snickered and then paused. Her expression turned serious. "But what if I did? What would you say then?"

For a moment a shadow passed over Emma's face and she realised the answer to the question meant a lot to her. Mary Margaret examined her friend closely, and took her hand, sensing the shift in mood.

"I would say," she said softly, "that you must follow your heart, wherever it takes you. Because you deserve that. And if that takes you to a certain highly strung mayor desperately in need of love, then that's where it takes you. And besides, I have seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one else is looking, and it is most definitely not an expression of repugnance."

Emma stared at Mary Margaret, wanting to believe. "What is it a look of?" she asked, heart in her mouth.

"Desire. Followed by a look of disgust in herself. Followed by more desire."

Emma leaned back in astonishment and attempted to pull her hand away. Mary Margaret hung on to it. "I am being very serious now Emma. The mayor wants you – she just has no clue what to do with that. But there's a lot more than hate going on underneath all those uptight power suits."

"I…uh."

"I know," Mary Margaret patted her hand. "It's a lot to process. Regina Mills, well she's a lot to process too."

"That's the understatement of the year," Emma muttered.

Both women laughed.

. . . . . . .

Emma had a sleepless night – images of Regina danced in her head, morphing into Henry and then the print outs of the blog. She finally got to sleep and it felt like mere minutes when she woke up with a start. A shadowy face coalesced in her mind, slotting all the swirling pieces into place.

The blog, the printouts, the dates, the names. And she instantly knew. Holy hell!

She knew without question who Save Henry was.

Emma dressed faster than she ever had in her life. She looked at the clock. 6.12am

Fine. She didn't care if she had to haul the asshole out of bed for this, because she was over this crap for good.

. . . . . .

Emma thumped loudly on the door of "Save Henry's" house and knew the rage was radiating from her face. She had gotten well and truly worked up on the drive over.

The door opened after a lengthy wait and its occupant adopted a matching expression of annoyance. "Sheriff? Do you have any idea what time it is? Are you trying to wake the neighbourhood?"

Emma pushed past the glowering figure and stalked inside.

"Madame Mayor, or should I say 'Save Henry', it's time we talked."

Regina's face went through myriad expressions before she finally pointed to her study.

"Inside. _Now_."

"You're not even going to bother denying it?"

"I would like to know where you get this _interesting_ notion from."

Emma put her hands on her hips, squared her jaw angrily and reeled off her proof: "You're the only person I have ever met to ever repeatedly use 'realm' in a sentence, and you're one of only three people in this town who thinks enough about Henry to bother putting him in a user name - me and Mary Margaret being the only other two.

"And the name is the most diametrically opposed to your own position to throw people off the scent - but it's so opposite that it is most likely yours, or else the user wants people to think it's me. Either way that level of game playing again makes it most likely to be yours."

Regina folded her in her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I suppose I should say well done."

"But that means you were the one to start the rumour about us in the first place," Emma raged. "Why put both of us through that _ridiculous_ dance? And insist that I investigate?"

Regina regarded the enraged sheriff silently. Her mouth opened, paused, and then, finally, she spoke. "My dear, how else could I find out how … receptive you would be to ... me?"

"Receptive. You mean…? You and me?"

Regina just looked at her, a muscle in her jaw twitching.

"Honestly Regina - you could have just asked, you know, like normal people do, instead of inventing pseudonyms and storming around with printouts and Juilliard school dramatics."

"Well I _could_, but where would the fun be in that?" Regina attempted a condescending chortle. It was nothing like her usual bold sneers. She looked, unbelievably thought Emma, incredibly vulnerable.

Mary Margaret's words started to nudge around her head. The truth finally dawned, "Oh I see, you were afraid I might reject you and you'd look foolish had you just asked?"

Regina looked away. "My dear, I …" Suddenly she ground to a halt.

Regina Mills without words. Incredible.

Emma moved closer and took in the normally so well protected woman's torn expression. Suddenly her anger ebbed away and she could see the angst tearing Regina apart.

"You seem to have caught me off guard, so early in the morning," the mayor protested softly, unwilling to look up. She pulled her robe closer around her body.

"Regina…" Emma whispered. She slid a finger under her chin and lifted her face so they were at eye level. Brown eyes bored into blue. Fear and hope warred.

"Regina, I couldn't reject you if I tried. You are a force of nature. Hell, the whole town can clearly see we are meant to be together."

"I had noticed that," the mayor said with the slightest lift of her mouth.

"Well, I think we should not waste all your hard work and _superb _method acting," Emma suggested with a grin.

Regina offered a small relieved laugh and then stopped talking as Emma slid a hand up the back of her head and pulled her in for a crushing kiss. Warmth flooded Emma's body as the mayor's questing tongue sought out Emma's desperately. Holy hell. There was no doubt Regina could kiss. When they finally came up for air Emma lightly touched her face. "You are pretty crazy, you know that right?"

"And you, my dear, are as good a detective as I had hoped."

"You wanted me to figure it out?"

In answer Regina merely chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle Emma's neck, then kissed her way back over to her lips. Emma swallowed the mayor's delighted moan, adding one of her own.

Fingers drifted across bodies and Emma's intoxicated brain finally registered that Regina was still in her nightwear – a sheer blue satin dressing gown all that separated her from the mayor's seductive skin. Then she felt the mayor's own questing hands, covering her breasts. Emma sighed at the erotic sensations which made her already weak knees ready to buckle.

Emma slid her hands to the silky robe's knot, and with shaking hands began to undo it. Regina leaned into her neck as the sheriff's fingers worked and whispered urgently, "Emma, do hurry dear."

. . . . . . .

**July 3**

**SnackTime: **Well i saw them again, blondie coming out of regal's place just after dawn.

**CharmOffensive: **Now come on ST, we promised emma we'd stop doing this

**HaleysComet:** Besides what were YOU doing up at that time?

**Snacktime:** oh please, like blondie and regal care anymore. I am convinced they lurk here anyway.

**Save Henry**: I do not!

**Buglover: **Regina!

**SnackTime:** uh oh, gotta go

**CharmOffensive: **me too

**HaleysComet:** me three

**CharmOffensive: **oh, and Em, tell Regina we're happy for you both.

**Buglover:** will do  
><strong><br>Save Henry: **I'm right here you know

**Buglover: **regina they're just pleased for us

**HaleysComet:** we really are

**Save Henry:** Can you all see me rolling my eyes, people? You will not take liberties…  
><strong><br>Buglover: **Just log off madame mayor and come to bed. U can intimidate your constituents tomorrow.

**Save Henry:** Good night. And remember, I'm watching you all. Especially you Ruby.

**SnackTime: **eep

**Buglover:** She's kidding. Night everyone.

**Save Henry: **I was not.

**Buglover:** You so were.

THE END

**Author's Note: This was just a bit of fluff and nonsense. Any feedback would be wonderful. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
